<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As if! Just kidding... Unless? by Silverhairedgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410536">As if! Just kidding... Unless?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl'>Silverhairedgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orgy 13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Co-workers, Creampie, Double Penetration, Groping, Humiliation, In Public, Knifeplay, Movie Night, Multi, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Threats, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun movie night with your favorite Organization! Spoilers: we won't talk about movies in this fic. </p><p>Alternative:<br/>Xigbar is a little shit and you have to suffer for it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel (Kingdom Hearts) &amp; Reader, Luxord (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orgy 13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers for KH3, but references to some things. If you know, you know ;)</p><p>Despite trying to make this one as consensual as possible, be mindful of the tags. Stay safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Your brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"A <em>movie night</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah, it will be amazing! I wanted to see this horror movie for so long now!" Demyx seemed to be really happy, despite you not knowing how he got the idea past the Superior in the first place. Well, your boss didn't have to participate, so it might've been that he didn't even care about it.</p><p>"So, you in?"</p><p>As you were about to answer the blonde while you were preparing your less than healthy meal for the evening, a new voice spoke up.</p><p>"Kiddo, stop annoying Fifteen. As if she would like to spend her free time doing that nonsense."</p><p>Already in your casual clothes for the night as you didn't think about running into anyone this late, you turned around and barely catched Xigbar's gaze flicking from your bottom to your eyes. Behind him Saïx stepped into the room as well, a desinterested expression all over his face<em>. In fact, he was the one who had to put up with all this nonsense</em>, you thought. </p><p>"And as if she would need you to remind her of what she would prefer."</p><p>The sharpshooter didn't even look at him, just tilted his head with a frown. He was sure that one day he couldn't guarantee for nothing as often as the dog turned his mood sour.</p><p>Demyx' eyes were wide as his gaze darting from Xigbar to you, the tension probably not being something he was used to.</p><p>You sighed, finally able to say something yourself before turning around again. </p><p>"Alright, let's do this."</p><p>"Ya gonna wear <em>those</em> to that movie night too? If so, I'm pretty interested in that as well," Xigbar raised his voice again as he gestured to your shorts you wore to bed, barely covering your ass.</p><p>Gripping the pepper shaker tighter in your hand, you clenched your teeth in disgust.</p><p>"You know, you could also be nice for once instead of such an ass."</p><p>"Well, I would, if I could have yours instead."</p><p>Swiftly turning around with your weapon — the pepper shaker — still in hand, you threatened the man with the utensil as the top pushed just underneath his chin. Preparing your best retort, you were, once again, cut short. </p><p>"You could have avoided this situation by dressing properly, Fifteen. In the Organization coat, like everyone."</p><p>Losing your temper almost instantly, you stared in disbelief at the blue-haired male still watching the scene. </p><p>"You say this is my fault?" </p><p>In the background you could hear Demyx laughing nervously, a low "now, now..." coming out of his mouth as an attempt to calm you. </p><p>"No. I would say," Saïx spoke up calmly as he stepped right in front of you, his upright posture looming over you, "that you should work on your work ethics. Especially on respect for your superiors."</p><p>"Now, that's a statement I can get behind!" Xigbar laughed as he pushed the pepper away from him. </p><p>With one last seething glance at the shooter, you managed to swallow your anger. You didn't want to deserve punishment for a <em>lack of manners</em>, as Saïx had put it. </p><p>"Keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut and we won't have a problem, pirate grandpa." </p><p>Xigbar's eyebrows lifted, whether in amusement or arrogance you couldn't tell. </p><p>"Now, that really hurt, ya know!" </p><p>A moment of silence as you let his sarcastic tone sink in. </p><p>"Okay, cool, fine, see you tomorrow, 12 am, bye!," Demyx' nervous voice dared to say again, before he left the room in a hurry. If he had known this would escalate this badly, he may have just asked Axel and no one else instead. </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>You settled on the big couch of the Grey Area, the lights around you dimmed already. Demyx' constant blabbering about his movie keeping you occupied until the other Nobodies appeared.</p><p>Axel was the third, smirking at you and sitting next to you in an instant. You couldn't quite get it, but the redhead had you with his winning personality since the beginning. It was just so easy to get along with him and you took quite an interest in his fiery attitude. Often you two were seen together spending your free time. At some time you even cuddled at a cold night on a mission, but it was all rather friendly behavior with him. As you watched him dive into the conversation of you two and laughing occasionally, you wondered why it was never more than that.</p><p>After a while Zexion arrived with a book, seemingly joining your evening together but distancing himself behind the pages just seconds after. And even Saïx appeared, even though his graceful form didn't settled down on the couch with you, but on a chair next to it, having the whole group in his watchful sight.</p><p>After Demyx started the movie and the intro rolled, you heard another Dark Corridor opening. Not bothering to look, you leaned back against Axel's side as he lifted his arm to lay it on the backrest behind you. It was just so calming together with him under the blanket, his body the steady source of heat for your own. </p><p>The pillow of the couch at the other side of you dipped down as you felt a firm thigh directly next to your own. From your turned position against Axel you had to turn your head to look at the newcomer, only to regret the decision immediately. </p><p>"What's up, sweetcheeks. Hope I didn't kept you waiting for too long," Xigbar's voice drawled, a bit too loud for the relaxed atmosphere. </p><p>You decided to just ignore him while Axel's gaze grew cold as he watched him from the corners of his eyes for a second. After a few minutes of the movie you rested your hand on Axel's chest, a casual motion from you not paying any attention for your surroundings, even Axel didn't stir. For this, your gesture happened often enough already. You wouldn't even begin to think that there was something between you two; however, the Freeshooter wasn't as convinced.</p><p>He could give you way more than inexperienced young Flamesilocks, he was dead sure about this. With a scowl, he watched you both and began thinking. You had dressed the same way as the night before, much to his approval. A shame he couldn't see your plush ass from beneath the blanket. The way you were turned, your back facing him, the perfect opportunity for it. He just had to think of some way to fix this. Unfortunately for you, the couch was a bit too small for three people, so his thigh was already leaning against your feet. </p><p>The lights in the room were completely off now, the slight blueish glow of the TV the only source of light illuminating the rest of you.</p><p><em>Well</em>, he thought, <em>he was experienced in being stealthy</em>, this shouldn't prove as a problem for him. So he spread his legs more, adjusting his position and shifting closer to you. This wasn't something to get nervous about, even if he got caught. Just something to pass the time. He wasn't paying attention to the TV for more than ten minutes anyway. Maybe not even ten at all. You just were too distracting, teasing him today, yesterday and the whole week before. It was starting to become difficult to think, the nights alone in his bed with his hand just weren't giving him the relief he was seeking. Not when thinking about how you slept just a few doors away and he could get to you so easily.</p><p>So his gloved hand slid under the blanket, an easy move, not even noticeable. It just could have been caused by the way you were sitting with your legs angled on the couch. This was hardly a challenge for him. </p><p>You were totally lost into the movie, big eyes watching in slight horror the events on the screen, sometimes gripping Axel's shirt, sometimes having to look away. Not even once occurred the thought in your mind that someone like the killer on the screen was closer to you than you thought. In fact, the whole Organization was doing nothing else. </p><p>Switching his gaze to the movie again, the shooter steadily sneaked his hand closer to your ass, before the gloved hand rested just barely next to it. Nobody could even detect his movements; from the outside he was in a relaxed position next to you. </p><p>You slightly tensed at the touch. Was it just your imagination? Or did you really felt something just now? Your gaze flicked to Xigbar, who was in turn not even acknowledging you. It surely must have been this late hour, the old man was most certainly already dozing off next to you now. Yeah, nothing to worry about.</p><p>As you didn't further responded to the back of his hand next to your barely covered ass, the leather just ghosting against the plush flesh, he decided to up the heat slowly.</p><p><em>No</em>, you thought, <em>you were right about this</em>. Xigbar was really touching you right in front of nearly half the Organization.</p><p>Your lips parted subtly while the hand turned around, the palm laying directly on your plush cheek in an almost tender touch; his thumb drawing circles upon it. After a few moments you shifted closer to Axel to get away from the other man's hand. The redhead gave you a friendly look for it, smiling softly and laying his arm around your waist now.</p><p>"What's up, you scared?," he whispered in your ear, just audible enough for you to hear.</p><p>"Uh-hum," you agreed, relieved for his arm and the lost touch of the shooter.</p><p>So. You were gonna be a tease about this? Then he was going to show you how easily it was for him to lull you into your security just to rip it away from you again. He licked his lips, as if anticipating the meal ahead of him, a lost rabbit already beginning to get lost in his trap. You weren't really getting far away from him anyway, the lost inches of distance you made with your last action instantly covered again.</p><p>The movie kept you focused enough for a few minutes, but Xigbar was having none of it. He pushed your shorts aside from your entrance together with your panties, holding them in place with his thumb, his other fingers beginning to probe your hole, stroking and inserting the tip of them and repeating the motion. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be inside of that warm little pussy right now. His whole body was already aching for it and he didn't care if anyone would see how blissful you would look with his cock buried deep inside your clenching walls. How easily he could fuck the sass out of you. </p><p>Your hand clutched Axel's shirt now, your lips pressed firmly together into a thin line. As you stopped entirely trying to focus your attention on the screen, you once again looked at the man on your other side from the corners of your eyes. You didn't want to arouse suspicion by turning your head. But he couldn't be serious about this—</p><p>As his eye met yours and a smirk began to form on his face, you were sure: he was deadly serious about this. His expression was taunting, he was enjoying watching you squirm far too much. There was a mischievous spark behind his yellow eye. Something that challenged you to make a mistake, to dare to escape him. This was the final straw, and the only warning you got was him slightly narrowing his eye before two fingers pushed into you.</p><p>"Ahhh—!" Your face pressed into Axel's chest in a failed attempt to cover your scream, your eyes squeezing together.</p><p>"(Y/n+x), are you alright?" It wasn't exactly worry you heard in Axel's voice, more like a <em>very</em> confused question for <em>what the fuck</em> was wrong with you.</p><p>"S-sorry," you muttered and lifted your head to see the eyes from the others on you. Thankfully they couldn't see you very well to detect the heat creeping up your neck and face right now, "this was just getting a bit too scary for me right now, you know?"</p><p>Axel laughed in an understanding manner, but as Saïx from across you saw the look on the shooters face, he didn't quite believe your excuse. Actually, not at all. His eyes stayed on guard while pretending to watch the movie again. Something wasn't right here.</p><p>Not once in his life had Xigbar tried so desperately to hide his laugh behind a well-kept facade of disinterest. This was getting difficult in ways he didn't imagine beforehand.</p><p>"Maybe Fifteen would be more comfortable if Number Two would switch to a different seat," Saïx spoke up.</p><p>"<strong>NO</strong>," both Xigbar and you called out in unison and this time you actually turned your head to really look at the man beside you in horror. Xigbar too was watching you openly now, a visible look of surprise on his face. He truly hadn't seen <em>that</em> coming from you now. The corner of his lip twitched just slightly in another successful attempt to hide his delight.</p><p>"I am going myself," you explained and stood up instantly. Thankfully, your clothes slipped right into place with your movement. Axel tried to stop you, but you were already at the door now, muttering something about how tired you were anyway and wishing a good night.</p><p>As you were out of sight, Axel's expression turned sour as he looked at the Freeshooter.</p><p>"Just don't be such a dick and make up with her now, will ya."</p><p>
  <em>Well, would the surprises ever end this evening?</em>
</p><p>"Not that I care," Xigbar lifted his arms in mock-defeat, "but your wish is my command."</p><p>And with that, the man vanished in a swirl of black Darkness.</p><p>Saïx turned to look at Axel.</p><p>"I am not sure if this was your brightest idea, Lea."</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>You were about to turn around a corner, when you saw a purple creature blocking your way, seemingly easily defying gravity as it hung in the air, one leg up as if propped against an invisible wall. The arrowgun in his hand twitched slightly with every "breath" it took. A Sniper Nobody. You didn't even need to think about who had commanded it to stand in your path. </p><p>"So, you fuckin' Axel, or what?"</p><p>You turned around to look behind you. Only to see no one standing there. But that voice... </p><p>You had barely enough time to see Xigbar turning around from his upside-down position at the ceiling to gracefully land on the ground again. A few meters away stood the high ranking Shooter, arms crossed, a sneer gracing his features. </p><p>"Axel? What, no! Why do you even care?"</p><p>Disinterested in answering your question, his smile became less hostile, now more kind of a wicked nature. </p><p>"Nice. Mind if I take that part then?"</p><p>He closed the distance in a few long strides, gripping your collar and pinning you against the white marble wall of the hallway. You saw him flashing his bright teeth as his eye roamed over your body, lingering a moment longer on the shorts baring your naked legs to him. Then his intimidating gaze went to yours again, letting go of the collar and taking your wrists in his hands to pin them right next to your head as you struggled to get out of his grasp. </p><p>You never saw him this close in front of you. There was a moment of silence between you two as he watched you studying him as well. You had to admit, there was something about the older man that captivated you. His dangerous nature as an expert for killing someone as precise and stealthy as needed. The pointed ears, the scar, the yellow eye. Now that you thought about it, what did you actually know about him? He might secretly be older than everyone in the Organization together and you wouldn't know about it. You bit your lip at your thoughts.</p><p>"Let me tell you something. You talkin' bullshit about not wanting me. I see it in your eyes," he leans down to your face, holding both of your wrists in one hand to pin them above your head and gripping your chin roughly with the other. </p><p>"You can't fool someone like me. But it kinda was the inevitable — I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later. And here you are," his hand traveled down your torso, gripping the waistband of your tight shorts and letting it snap against your hips, "Wearing nothing that could keep my hands away from you any longer."</p><p>You pressed your thighs together as his tongue licked the side of your neck, and the action caused him to chuckle. Damn, you were far too aroused still from him teasing you in the Grey Area. For a second you forgot that you weren't entirely alone. The Sniper Nobody was still there, ready to be at service at any given time. Your eyes flicked to the creature and you saw it lifting its arrowgun, a red laser aiming at your temple. No doubt Xigbar was controlling it even now. Not bothering in making it disappear was one thing, but letting it threaten you?</p><p>"What the hell, Xig—"</p><p>"Just a little help to keep you in place," he interrupted while letting go of your wrists, "so maybe you don't want to try anything funny, huh? I'm still far from finished with you." And suddenly you felt his hand slip between your thighs, underneath your panties and stroking two fingers over your heated core just like before. You hadn't realized when he took off his glove or how fast his hand got there in the first place, but a skilled hand would come with the job, you supposed. While your hands stayed obediently — or because of fear? — over your head, you shuddered at the contact and swallowed a pitiful whimper. </p><p>"Now now, while I am delighted to see your sweet little pussy so wet for old me," he pushed two fingers into you at this point, "I would advise you to keep your mouth shut. Your <em>boyfriend</em>," he merely spit the word out in disgust, "is still around the corner, ya know?" </p><p>One his hands lifted one of your legs up and around his waist as he came closer to press himself against you. </p><p>"Shall we continue where we left off, babe?"</p><p>He let your leg go and miraculously it stayed in the air for a second before you were lifted by an unknown force off the ground, your spread legs angled next to Xigbar's hips as if you were sitting on an invisible table.</p><p>"Much better."</p><p>He continued grazing his teeth over your neck while his hand traveled under your shirt, only to immediately wrapping it around one of your tits.</p><p>"No bra?," he mused in approval, "You always running around like that?"</p><p>"Fuck you. And of course not—" Gritting your teeth desperately to stop sounds coming out of your mouth, you felt him pinching your nipple and tugging at it. "I didn't think I'd be stopped on my way to my room," you hissed in anger. </p><p>He lifted his head from your neck to look at your face again. "So? You'd have dolled up for me if you knew?"</p><p>"I didn't say that," you turned your head away from him in slight embarrassment.</p><p>"Well, didn't say the opposite either," was his answer in your ear and he began pressing his crotch against yours, his length already growing.</p><p>"Tell me, what was that about not wanting me to switch my place?"</p><p>You stayed silent. Of course he wouldn't let that slide so easily.</p><p>"Do I really have to make you talk? Oh, just you wait. I'll make you <em>sing</em> for me."</p><p>One of his hands traced a sharp, metal object along the inside of your thigh and you tried to squirm away, opening your legs further from him. As you looked down, you recognized the purple diamond shape as ammunition from his arrowguns. Heat began to pool in your core. First the Nobody and now he was threatening you himself. It made you realize again how dangerous the man in front of you actually was. If you were a human interfering with his plans, maybe he would not hesitate to kill you on the spot.</p><p>Xigbar also saw the change in your expression, changing from embarrassment and anger to one with half-lidded eyes and a flushed face and he chuckled in response.</p><p>"You get off from the idea how easily it is for me to utterly <em>destroy</em> you, dontcha."</p><p>"N-no, I don't! Nghh—" you whimpered, not daring to move at all now while the blade-like bullet scraped over your neck. Not directly cutting it as how it was held at an flat angle. From your sitting position against the wall you instinctively wrapped your legs around his hips, pressing him further into you and he began grinding against your clothed entrance with his ever growing erection. </p><p>"Oh babe, you feel what you're doing to me?" He bit the other side of your neck harshly as he growled. </p><p>"Xigbar, please..." </p><p>Upon hearing his name the Freeshooter lifted his head in curiosity of what you had to say. </p><p>You looked up at him, his now very dark eye never leaving your face as you boldly not only moved your hands for the first time since a while, but used it to shove his hand with the weapon away from your throat. The Nobody stirred at the action, readying its weapon. But then you followed the motion as you were freed, closing the distance and pushing your lips onto his. </p><p>His eyebrows lifted at this, the strange intimate act almost shocking him for a moment while he slightly tensed. He couldn't recall the last time someone had been so gentle with him. Not that he needed it, he was perfectly fine with having some stress relief every so often, let it be alone or with the help of somebody else. That was what he had on his mind for you as well, just a couple moments away from all the death and nothingness around him.</p><p>As you opened your eyes after having them closed for the kiss and feeling him not kissing you back, you slowly pulled away. Fuck. Had you angered him? Was this something you shouldn't have done? Would he let the Nobody deal with you or would he do the honor himself? You opened your mouth to speak, when his other hand gripped your neck instead. Not intending to choke you, but still with a firm grip nonetheless.</p><p>"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?"</p><p>He held you in place and swiftly closed the distance again. This time, the kiss was not as cautious as yours before, but claiming and passionate as you both opened your mouths to deepen the kiss even further. You felt heat rising to your face and between your legs. For a few moments there was almost silence in the hallway except for the soft, wet noises you two were making as your lips were parting only to find each other again. When he finally pulled back, he left you breathless and your lips tingling.</p><p>"Surprising me yet again, princess. How about you let me continue what I started, mh?"</p><p>The arrow ammunition appeared in his other hand again and in a swift stroke he cut your shorts at the crotch open, followed a little more careful by your panties. Your breath hitched in your throat at the sudden action and the little gasp made him smirk.</p><p>"You know," he opened his coat below his hips further and pushed down his pants to let his cock spring free, "it was getting kinda uncomfortable in there. But" He glanced down between your legs, rubbing two fingers over the embarrassingly wet spot between your folds. "Seems like I do have an effect on you after all."</p><p>You grit your teeth. "Xigbar, I swear to god. If you don't hurry up now, I'll slap that shit-eating grin off your goddamn face."</p><p>"As if. I'd love to see you try, princess, but it seems like that first idea would appeal to me a bit more." The head of his cock rested against your hole, the tip ever so slightly entering you. </p><p>"Now, if you'd just have asked nicely about that..."</p><p>He slid into you a bit more and you hissed in pleasure at the feeling.</p><p>"I would have fucked you into Castle Oblivion and you wouldn't remember how to walk the next day. You know, good girls get what they want. <em>But man</em>," he completely pulled out of you and even took a step back to look at your messed up body in approval. "it seems like you aren't one of them." He closed his eyes as he lifted his hands and shrugged.</p><p>"No can do."</p><p>You were seething as you stared the amused shooter down. Suddenly his demeanor changed and his eye flicked in a direction down the hallway. </p><p>"I will <em>fucking</em> end your shi—" </p><p>You barely registered his movement, as he instantly was in front of you again, pressing you against the wall, covering your mouth and fully entering you in a fluid movement.</p><p>The moan you involuntary let out was muffled by his hand as he throbbed in you, working your tight walls open to accommodate his length, having you truly feeling stuffed. Despite the preparation it hurt; it hurt and wasn't enough at the same time. </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>If your eyes didn't held a shocked expression before, you were sure as hell shocked now. The third voice came from a few meters away, just where Xigbar was looking at moments before and you could hear footsteps approaching. Axel. Of course. Panic rose up your body and the way your walls tensed around him made him exhale hard.</p><p>You weren't really out in the open, but Axel would only have to continue his path and round the next corner you were behind. The panic grew even more as Xigbar began to slowly thrust into you, his calm, but intimidating eye telling you to <em>stay fucking silent</em>. The steps came closer and your eyes glazed over from the tension. From the corners of your eye you saw Xigbar making a flick of his wrist. </p><p>"Ah, just a Nobody. Well, whatever." The voice was now really clear to hear but directly after that Axel was retreating already. As Xigbar let go of your mouth, you glared daggers at him.</p><p>"You asshole."</p><p>"These days they call me Xigbar, but hey," he began thrusting for real now, having you seeing stars in no time, "whatever suits you."</p><p>You couldn't control your breathing anymore at this point and threw your arms around his neck, holding on for dear life at the rough pace and silently moaning his name. </p><p>"There now, that's not so bad, is it?" He bit down hard on your neck, imprinting the mark of his teeth on you. Your need for him grew stronger the more he pushed himself into you and you began to come to terms with your desire for the Shooter. His ungloved fingers made way into your mouth where you greedily lapped at his digits and started sucking on them. A groan escaped his mouth at the feeling and he retreated them while resting his forehead against yours, his eye staring you down again.</p><p>"What I wouldn't I give to have your wet lips around my dick. Well, next time, then."</p><p>"Who said there will be a next time?" You asked breathily, gritting your teeth. It wasn't as if you haven't thought about that yourself for a moment, but you were still far away from giving this smug bastard the satisfaction.</p><p>"Can't say you managed to avoid sitting on me for the first time. Might as well hope you don't beg for me next time to fill you up the way I'm gonna do tonight."</p><p>You were about to say something, anything to prove him wrong. But how could you, as he was looking at you with that gaze that couldn't betray his confidence? He was so very sure about it, you couldn't help but believe it yourself. And if you were honest, you were grateful enough to not be a blabbering mess right now. Pleading that he could do whatever he wanted, if he just didn't stop snapping his hips against yours, reaching the parts deep inside of you where you needed him the most.</p><p>His hand still had his uncompromising grip on your hip, making sure to leave you bruises to remember him in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to split it into two parts for a̶d̶d̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶a̶ ̶L̶u̶x̶o̶r̶d̶ ̶g̶i̶f̶ reading convenience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Would you look at that." Again, another familiar voice startled your reverie as you were completely lost with how Xigbar was pleasuring you. His pace slowed as his eye flicked to the person standing only a few steps away, you following his gaze as your eyes widened in shock. You knew it was a bad idea, fucking openly in the hallways, but at least Axel had the decency to make sounds while he was walking.</p><p>"I would have expected nothing less of you, Xigbar; <em>you</em> however," blue eyes stared you down in disappointment, "is this really the level of dignity you lower yourself down to?"</p><p>Embarrassment and shame made its way over your face as the heat crept up your cheeks and ears.</p><p>"Great. You're just what I needed," you could hear the irritation and distaste dripping from Xigbar's words, "Luxord."</p><p>At the mention of his name he made his approach to your sides, looking down at your flushed face. </p><p>"If I would be you, I would prefer sleeping with your superiors something more... private."</p><p>You swallowed the lump in your throat. How was he not bothered by the sight in front of him? And Xigbar just as much? The thought made you clench your walls and you doubted Xigbar failed to notice. You parted your lips in an attempt to say something, but Xigbar beat you at it.</p><p>"Yeah, will do, thanks."</p><p>"If you allow me." A Dark Corridor opened at the blonde's words and he gestured a hand at it in a polite manner.</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Xigbar gave you a look of shock, the first time you ever saw him losing his attitude and composure.</p><p>"<em>The hell, (Y/n+x)</em>?"</p><p>In your peripherals you saw Luxord's satisfied smirk while you pushed the shooter away from you, giving both men a look before disappearing into the darkness. You didn't know how you mustered the confidence, maybe it was part of your arousal and how hungry both of them were looking at you. </p><p> </p><p>You appeared in a bedroom. With a quick scan of your surroundings you fathomed it to be the room of the Gambler, a few playing cards, poker chips and dice laying on shelves and his desk. Other than that, the room was mostly empty, but tidy and clean as the man himself. As the portal made another swirling noise, Xigbar came into your sight again with Luxord following shortly after.</p><p>"I can't believe you serious about this," Xigbar's tense voice spoke into your ear. "From all people. Why him."</p><p>"Well, maybe the dear lady would appreciate someone with a higher level of manners and... skill." </p><p>"And you would be that one? <em>As if</em>!" If Xigbar wasn't annoyed before, he was most definetly now. Nonetheless he was pushing you backwards until you fell on top of the bed in the room. </p><p>"If you'd do me the honor, I would very much like to be a part of that fun as well," Luxord began as he stopped at the opposite side of the bed. </p><p>"And what gives you the idea I would share my prize with you?" Xigbar looked over your waiting form, ready for him to take you as he pleased. His irritated scowl was still very present on his features, but it wasn't directed at you, you could tell that much. But being at the mercy of not one but two stunning and dangerous older men of the Organization was one thing you dreamt about, but were pretty adamant it wouldn't happen in your non-existence. Yet here you were, taking off the last remnants of your clothes and instantly got the full attention of both men. </p><p>"Let me offer you a deal then." </p><p>Xigbar's strong hands gripped your hips and flipped you over and you instantly pulled your knees up to rest on all fours on the bed. "What offer."</p><p>Your neglected pussy was now especially getting that attention from behind you as the Shooter teasingly stroked over your folds and inserted two fingers again, thrusting at an awfully slow pace as if to busy himself with something while he got that sorted out with the blonde. </p><p>Luxord was looking down in front of you as you tilted your head up to meet his gaze with hooded eyes, desire clearly visible in them. </p><p>"I could be of assistance to you in the future," he simply proposed calmly and his gloved hand reached out to tenderly grab your chin, his thumb making gentle patterns along your jaw to soothe you. You could hear an unconvincing, short laugh behind you, before Xigbar's movements inside you stopped for a moment.</p><p>His gaze flicked up from your plush ass to look at the blonde, eyes narrowed in anger. This view was less charming as your ass, he mused, actually not at all. He was short of telling Luxord to fuck off before a thought flashed inside his mind. A thought far, far away from the events happening right in front of him and he almost questioned himself how much self-restraint he could muster to be actually thinking about something as serious as <em>this</em>. Maybe that bastard could be of use to him after all. He quickly pushed this book in his mind away for a later future as he switched to resuming his pace. </p><p>"How about you let him join the fun, princess?" The smirk on his statement wasn't lost on you and you were more than happy to comply as you continued locking your flushed gaze with a very observing Luxord. </p><p>"Yeah, let's," you agreed breathily before making an attempt to sit up to free the man in front of you from his clothes, but Xigbar's grip on your hips held you firmly in place. </p><p>"Not so fast, I'm still here," he said as he withdrew his fingers and lined himself up at your entrance again. Oh how you anticipated being filled. </p><p>You shot Luxord a quick apologizing glance and he took the initiative by pulling down his zipper and letting the black leather slide off his shoulders. Like most men in the Organization, as you learned through your time here, he was topless and granted you a detailed view of his trained abdomen. As you lifted your hand to feel the visible erection through the tight Organization's pants, Xigbar thrusted into you and a moan escaped your lips, now finally without the need to be held back. </p><p>Slowly, very slowly, Luxord was losing his composure. While he was far away from being as <em>desperate</em> for you as his co-worker, the downright lewd look you gave him, together with your moans and panting, it made it all very difficult to stay focused enough to get out of his pants and boxers. The material already had gotten tight the moment he saw you both in the hallways. </p><p>You were greeted with his length in front of you and felt your mouth water at the sight before you parted your lips, your tongue slightly hanging out, a silent invitation he gratefully took. Xigbar's hips slammed roughly against you in an attempt to keep your attention focused on him. Luxord held your face in one of his hands and gripped your hair together into a ponytail with the other as he slid inside your mouth and let out a groan in relief. </p><p>"Ohh... You shouldn't let that talent of yours go to waste by hiding it for yourself, darling," he said as your head bobbed on his cock, your eyes not leaving his for a second. He in turn took all of you in that you had to offer, wanting your flushed cheeks while you choked on him captured in his mind forever. </p><p>Despite not often switching his eye from the image of his cock disappearing inside you again and again, Xigbar eventually found himself strangely getting turned on by the image you two were giving him. Well. Mostly you. Having dick shoved into you from both sides, slowly ravishing and messing up your poor body, it almost made him cum inside you. </p><p>Luxord knew he wasn't about to last long with your cheeks hollowed and greedily sucking his length, but he wasn't about to let you get away with one of his loads that easily. Xigbar may not have the power to get it going a second round that fast, but he wasn't about to hold back. He threw his head back, eyes closing in bliss as his hands, for the first time, forced your head to stay in place as he face-fucked you. A groan escaped his otherwise silent lips, his hips meeting your face a last time, pushing you down to completely take him into your warmth as he emptied himself right down your throat. Your eyes teared up and you struggled between shoving him off you and trying to swallow down everything he was giving you. Not that you had much of a choice, either. As he withdrew himself from your mouth, you felt his thumb swipe up some cum that had leaked out, before inserting it into your mouth again. He smirked and crouched down to you, his eyes now level with yours.</p><p>"Thank you, dear. You felt really good." In a surprisingly soft motion he leaned in and kissed you. You blinked, but quickly gave in to the kiss, your tongues dancing and interlacing with each other as you moaned into his mouth.</p><p>"Aren't you two just the sweetest thing I've ever seen," a taunting voice behind you spoke up again, the owner increasing his still rather slow pace with a punishing strength. You had to free yourself from the stark contrast of a man in front of you as you slumped down on the bed, hips only held up by Xigbar's strong hands, as you gripped the bedsheets and moaned loudly.</p><p>"Fuck— ah, Xigbar!"</p><p>"Like that, huh?" Xigbar chuckled darkly at this. "That's right, you little bitch. You finally get what you deserve, isn't that right? Come on, continue moaning my name just like that."</p><p>Your own hand found its way down your body as you circled your clit and the added pleasure made you close your eyes as you became undone under the watchful looks of your superiors. As you opened your eyes again, you looked up to see Luxord watching you closely, his hand wrapped around his shaft and pumping slowly. You never thought you would be able to witness something so intimate, especially not from him. </p><p>Behind you, the shooter leaned back while still staying inside you, moving the hands on your hips over your ass and to your folds, spreading your lips apart and watching you take him like the good girl you were. His dick was shaping your walls in the perfect ways to fit around him and if it weren't for your own juices dripping down your thighs, he would have difficulties pushing into you the way that he did. </p><p>With a few more thrusts and you still pleasuring yourself, your toes curled and eyes shut as you came, clenching around Xigbar's cock and moaning his name. The mischievous smirk that covered his lips at the sweet sound was directed at Luxord, whose own look darkened in irritation. You panted heavily while coming down from your high and the thrusting behind you slowed down before coming to a complete halt. You whined at the loss of friction, especially when Xigbar pulled out of you. You opened your eyes to shoot him a confused look, only to see them both standing next to each other.</p><p>The now also naked Xigbar gripped your hips to pull you towards him before Luxord offered you his hand to stand up from the bed. The complete opposites these two were was once again very visible to you.</p><p>The Freeshooter hugged his arms around you as he pulled you into a hug, but then already lifted you up with his hands under your ass. You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck while your legs found their way around his hips. His dick still stood at attention between your bodies, resting against your stomach warm and wet. It was only for a moment though, before he made sure you were securely wrapped around his body and raising you up even more, the muscles of his biceps flexing at the action. You weren't able to admire his body that long, since his cock was already easing itself into you, not less intense than the first time. He smirked at how you were panting again and you noticed the tension in his face, how he was straining himself to not screw you like he wanted so badly.</p><p>A warm body with a firm chest softly pressed against your back, fingertips ghosting over your sides and tickling you slightly. The soft treatment stopped when the hands found their way to your tits, roughly grabbing a handful and kneading them while altering to pinching and tugging at your nipples every now and then. Your head fell against Xigbar's shoulder and you closed your eyes, a whimper leaving your mouth. He twitched inside you, seemingly loving your behavior while his patience was just short of snapping.</p><p>"Luxord," he growled in warning, but the other man just hummed in content. He let go of your tits, a few moments there was nothing. You were about to open your eyes, wondering what was happening, before you felt a wet finger at your second hole. Whole body tensing considerably, your head snapped around to look at Luxord behind you, as much as you could in your position.</p><p>"Luxord, s-stop, wait—"</p><p>"Hold her steady for me now, would you, Xigbar?"</p><p>His finger was already intruding your body and you wiggled in Xigbar's grasp, who in turn only switched to holding you tighter against him, a sigh leaving his lips as he felt you moving around his length. It was pointless, you weren't able to go far in the position you were in, especially not with none of them wanting you to. Once again you felt what you had gotten yourself into and that they both were, in fact, dangerous men. You clenched your teeth at the feeling of the finger now moving inside you, your head heating up even more.</p><p>"Please, I— I can't—" you managed to choke out, not believing yourself fully that you were serious about the statement.</p><p>"Oh, I believe you can, sweetheart. And you will." Luxord's tongue lapped at the side of your neck, leaving soft bites and kisses in his trace while his other hand moved to your clit. As you were about to get used to the touch and relax again, Xigbar used the moment to move your body up and down slowly, spearing you onto him. You felt the grin at the shell of your ear as gravity left you for a moment when he lifted you up, only to come back even harder as you fell the way back down onto his cock. You moaned loudly at the feeling, completely lost in trying to direct your anger at the shooter, if it just wouldn't feel <em>so</em> fucking good. You barely felt the second finger pushing into you, as Xigbar spoke up again.</p><p>"What's wrong, princess? Not so sure anymore you can handle me?" His voice had a mocking tone to it.</p><p>"<em>As if</em>," you mimicked him between clenched teeth and earning a laugh from him.</p><p>"Let's step up the game, shall we?" Luxord's fingers were completely retreating, seconds after replaced with the head of the already familiar cock. Your hole was almost as dripping wet as your cunt now and you couldn't even distinguish if the second cock was as wet as his fingers or if if was coming from yourself. Either way you felt overwhelmed again as Luxord took his sweet time to gently push into you, stopping every few moments to let you get used to the feeling and whispering soft praises to make you help relax. You hissed nonetheless, after a few inches you already felt incredibly full and wondered between curses that left your mouth, how much he was still about to give you.</p><p>Xigbar studied your face, a mixture of pain and pleasure written all over it, while he once again held back. He would really much like to destroy you right here and now, but he wouldn't want to ruin the sweet "relationship" you two were having. He smirked while your voice replayed in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut and we won't have a problem, pirate grandpa.</em>
</p><p>He surely would have loved to see your face if he had told you how gorgeous you were looking while being used by him and how perfectly you fit around him. <em>Such a good girl, and all for me. Well, mostly.</em></p><p>You were panting heavily with now two cocks inside you, despite them not even moving yet. This was already more than you thought you would be capable of. You weren't sure if you dreaded or anticipated the moment, as you felt your insides clench. This seemingly had an effect on both of them as they let out a low groan.</p><p>Luxord's hands switched to holding your hips while Xigbar was still supporting your ass. If he was exhausted from holding you up that long, he didn't show it.</p><p>"Ready, love?"</p><p>"Well, you better be!" Xigbar startet fucking you again, but didn't bother with keeping himself back this time. He really needed the release deeply, his balls were aching to be emptied inside you, having be denied a couple times too much this night. </p><p>"After all this straining missions and annoying co-workers, who would've thought you turned out to be the perfect stress relief. If I had known that sooner... You surely don't mind helping me out in the future as well, do you?"</p><p>Something told you it was more of a rhetorical question, but since your mind was mush at this point anyway, you couldn't help but nod swiftly.</p><p>"What a good fucking girl you are," Xigbar groaned as he stared into your eyes and closed the distance. Your lips were already swollen, not least because of the past blowjob, but you kissed him back and opened your mouth to grant his teasing tongue entrance. </p><p>While the shooter was sighing into the kiss as you tugged harshly at his ponytail, Luxord nipped at your shoulder, completely lost in the tight feeling of your ass. He couldn't decide if he liked this better than how you pleasured him before, but luckily for him he didn't have to. </p><p>Xigbar was not ready to cum, but his body decided otherwise as he thrusted violently into you, any restrain lost on him now. He shut his eyes and held you closely against him. Together with him kissing you, you couldn't stop marveling about the sudden sweet change of manner, completely different from his usual arrogant self. His hips stuttered as he came deep inside you, the warmth of his seed coating your walls as his moan was muffled with your mouth still linked to his. You shuddered at the sensation and felt a second orgasm approaching.</p><p>Luxord's gaze followed Xigbar pulling out of you and falling backwards onto <em>his</em> bed, sprawling across it. He would have minded that more in any other situation, but right now this would mean that he got you all to himself. His arms helped you down to the floor again and you barely registered him smirk before he pushed you against the next wall.</p><p>While you thought for a moment having more freedom to move now, you were badly mistaken. His hot chest pressed against your back with your front pressed to the wall, one arm next to your head supporting him, the other steadying your hips. His beard slightly scratched against your ear as you heard him panting and you absolutely <em>loved</em> the sound of it. Something about the ability to make a powerful man like him weak for you made the temperature in your body spike to new levels. Your hand found your clit again, only to be torn away by the blonde. You heard his low chuckle in your ear.</p><p>"Allow me," his deep voice whispered as he replaced your hand with his, swift fingers circling your sensitive spot. Your arm fell limp to your side as you let the pleasure he was giving overtake you. All the while he never stopped his constant rhythm, not as fast as Xigbar's, but far from being as painful as in the beginning. White cum was dripping down your thighs and to your ass, slowly getting mixed with Luxord's own precum and the lubricant.</p><p>"Come now. How about you show me how it is when you cum around me?"</p><p>Your cheek was pressed flat against the wall, your legs tried to give up and you could already feel the soreness from your abused holes, but in this moment you couldn't care less. The intense feeling of having something in your ass together with his fingers pushed you over the edge.</p><p>"Ah— Luxord!"</p><p>He almost would have flicked his eyes over to Xigbar at your words, <em>score one to one now</em>, but his name falling from your lips sounded too delicious. His arm tensed next to your head — not that you saw it, lost in your bliss — and he pushed into you a last time. Holding himself deep inside, he released his cum with a sigh that bordered on a moan, you two almost cumming together. You panted heavily as you opened your eyes, the Gambler watching you already as well.</p><p>"Perfect. Now that we're done, let me help you to your shower." Xigbar's insinuating voice was already next to you again and you seriously questioned yourself if you were up for another round. Luxord let go of you as you stepped to Xigbar, his arm around your waist holding you up as you stood on wobbly legs.</p><p>"I will accompany you then," the Gambler said, already opening a Corridor.</p><p>"As if," was Xigbar's only answer as he pushed you inside the darkness, following you as the Corridor closed behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I watched cutscenes of them countless times to get their characters right, so I hope you could picture them doing things to ya -winkwink</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>